Greed's Beginning
by NebulaWrites
Summary: pretty self explanatory from the title... x3 Greed's beginning life after he was made into a homunculus, no ship in mind but maybe there might be a bit of Greedvy or Greed x Dante, dunno (it says on Greed's wiki that he loved Dante since when he had been human they had been lovers and he still loved her so yeah :p don't believe me go look)


_i got bored i guess XD Disclaimer: i don't own Greed, Dante and Envy or any other character i bring into the supposed to be five chapter fanfiction XD_

* * *

The man's eyes opened and he looked around, completely confused, where was he? Who was he? What had happened to him?

He sat up with a sharp groan of pain, "What the hell?" he croaked, surprised he could talk, suddenly something was draped around his bare shoulders, "Welcome back." A voice said and he looked to where it came from, a man, looking like… a palm tree?

Was that what they were called? "My name's Envy. Dante wanted me to explain to you what has happened and who you are while she gets you some Red Stones." The second man said as the first looked at the floor in confusion, "Is this…blood?" he asked and Envy nodded.

"Yeah, it's really the only thing that we can use." Envy said standing from his crouching position next to him, "Anyway, Dante said that you're to be called Greed. Don't ask why and don't object. Dante doesn't take too well to objections. Anyway, we are going to have to figure out what your ability is, ya see mine is changing my appearance." Envy said helping Greed stand, Greed looked around, "Greed? You said my name was Greed?" he asked and Envy nodded.

"Yeah, Greed the Avaricious. I'm Envy the Jealous, but Dante just calls me Envy and she most likely will just call you Greed. For now we are the only Homunculi." Envy said and Greed gave him a bewildered look, "Homunculi? What does that mean?" he asked and Envy sighed, "You aren't the brightest person are you? You are a Homunculus, just like I am, we are artificial humans, we are made when humans try to bring someone back from the dead." Envy explained guiding Greed to a chair; happily Greed sat down and readjusted his hold on the blanket Envy had wrapped around him.

"W-who did this to me? How did I die? Who was I?" Greed asked looking up at Envy, he groaned and put his hands on this hips, "Look I'm not the person you should be asking, Dante will be here soon so you can just wait for her." Envy said as he walked over to a table and sat down on it, Greed blinked and looked at his feet. A sudden wave of emotion washed over him and all he could think of is what he wanted, to know who had turned him into a Homunculus and who he was before he died.

"Envy, is your brother awake?" A feminine voice said as a young woman entered the room, Greed looked up at her and frowned, "Brother?" he echoed disbelievingly and Envy sighed, "Currently he is _not_ the smartest guy. But yeah, he's awake." He said and Greed glared at him.

"Shut up." He said blatantly trying to ignore the near painful hunger gnawing at his stomach, he finally realized how skinny he was, just barely not a skeleton. "Well, at least he's up and moving! Here, eat these." The woman said walking over to Greed and opening a small cloth she held in her hand, revealing some small red stones. Greed looked at her like she was crazy.

"You expect me to eat stones… Are you crazy?" he snapped and Envy grumbled something, "Here, let me see the stones." Envy said jumping off the table and walking over, he plucked on of the stones out of the pile and simply pushed it past Greed's lips and into his mouth. Greed blinked a couple times at the sweet flavor that came from the stone, he cautiously chewed, surprised when his teeth didn't break.

He glanced up at Envy and the woman and quickly took a handful of the stones, popping them into his mouth, Envy nodded as if he were satisfied with his 'work'. Greed swallowed and took another handful of the stones, "That's it, just keep eating until you are full. Envy, I will be back. If Greed eats all the Red Stones, come and find me, I have some more." The woman said giving Greed the cloth, he looked up but continued to eat, the pangs of hunger slowly fading a bit more every time one of the stones passed through his lips.

"Yes Dante." Envy said and the woman, Dante apparently, left the room once again, Greed shrugged and simply continued shoveling the stones into his mouth, Envy sighed taking one of the stones and popping it into his mouth. "Seeing that you obviously like the stones, that's just another way of showing that you're a Homunculus." he said as Greed turned to the side shielding the clothe with the stones with his body, he didn't say anything but continued eating the stones, "Amazingly delicious aren't they? It's hard to think something as appetizing as these stones are made from human souls." Envy murmured sitting on the table once again, Greed rolled his eyes and faced him once again, purple eyes glaring.

"Shut up. My head is throbbing and your constant babbling isn't helping." he hissed and Envy looked at him, stunned, "Whoo, looks like you've got a temper, wonder if you've got some Wrath in ya too." "I SAID SHUT UP! I CAN RIP YOUR THROAT OUT RIGHT HERE AND NOW, AND BELIEVE ME, I FUCKING WILL!" Greed yelled just as Dante walked back into the room, "Greed, don't be so rude to your brother." she scolded, sounding very much like a mother, he scowled and looked away, popping the last of the stones into his mouth, Envy chuckled and yelped when Greed heaved the leather sack at him, hitting him square in the face and making him fall back off the table.

Greed started laughing like a maniac, clutching his sides as his deep booming laughter filled the room. Dante merely sighed as Envy chucked the sack back at Greed, who was still laughing. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

 _o3o this has been a to publish thing for ages but i hit a writer's block and figured i might as well post it even if it's not as long as i wanted... yeah wonderful huh? short and shitty in my opinion XD_


End file.
